


【KA】迷情（中）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】迷情（中）

突然原本震耳欲聋的音乐被调小了些许，带着电流音的女高音从各方位的音响中传了出来，“首先，先欢迎大家，相信大家也听说了我们今天的神秘游戏，时间不长，但保证让大家玩的尽兴。”

她顿了顿，直到听到了下面人的催促他才继续讲到，“相信大家坐在这里了这么长时间，肯定会在人群中看到某个自己感兴趣的类型吧？是不是感到无从下手呢？或又因为明知道是不应该的，却还是止不住对Ta的渴慕与爱恋？”

当她说到这里，Arthit竟然抬起脸下意识的去寻找那个高挑的身影。

“而巧好，你们的机会来了哦！那么话不多说，我就来简单的说明一下游戏规则，请大家务必认真听仔细，我们的游戏时长为15分钟，在这期间会馆内会关闭灯源，你们可以在这段时间内好好的把握机会，做任何你想对Ta做的事情，当然，大家选择对象时可要注意人身安全，”她打趣到，“抓到后如果被打了我们可概不负责呢。”

虽然是个事实，但还是引来了大家一阵哄笑。

“嘿嘿，”突然她又像是想起了什么笑了两下才补充道，“当然如果你能征服Ta～楼上就有现成的房间哦。”

话既然都已经说到了这个份上，大家自然就意会的发出唏嘘声，却没有任何的抱怨与不满，反而都是摩拳擦掌的跃跃欲试起来。

Arthit的目光停留在了那个背对着他的男人，他的身型在衬衫的托衬下显得更加的完美，Arthit的喉结不自觉地滑动了一下，脑中竟然浮想联翩了起来，主持人的话在他的耳边回荡着充满了...诱惑的味道，他猛的灌了两口酒想压下这个羞耻的欲念，却发现酒精将他的心燎的更加燥热了。

等Arthit再回过头，他便看见了Kongphop的身边伺机埋伏了几个打扮的婀娜的女性，此时正虎视眈眈的盯着他，眼睛里闪着别样的光。

似乎也和刚刚那下肚的几口酒有关，他竟然真的头脑发懵，鬼使神差的悄悄挤着人凑了过去，又不敢离得太近，怕被Kongphop发现。

“看样子大家都已经找好目标了呢，那么我开始倒数了，三、二、一！”随着主持人倒数的话音一落，四周便陷入的无尽的黑暗，随即而起的是尖叫、谩骂与物品剧烈的碰撞声。

Kongphop突然觉得身体一沉，自己的领带被人拽住了，随后就有一具温暖的身体攀上了自己，与他预想中不同的是，栽在他怀里的不是一个柔软的身体，而是有着硬朗轮廓的——一个男人...

而显然这个男人的目的并不只是与他拥抱这么简单，随后一双手就拖住了自己的脸颊，还未等他推开，湿热柔软的嘴唇就落在了他的唇角，柔软的舌头也跟着探进了自己的口腔中，这熟练的一套流程就跟不知道演练了多少次一样。

探进去的舌头带着津液并没有浓重的酒臭，而是意料之外的一股清甜的味道，像极了粉红冻奶的味道，他只觉得口中与他交缠的味道一阵熟悉，这人身上的体香也与那个人十分的相似，所以他竟然一时间的没有推开，任由那个人在他的嘴里搜刮了一个遍，只是在他口中翻搅的软舌竟没了一开始攀上自己时的熟练，比起开始显得生疏了许多。

其实这种偷偷摸摸的行为给了Arthit心理上极大的刺激，让他既担心着被对发发现，又很期待对方发现后的反应，这让Arthit全身不知不觉的发软，整个人强撑着不彻底跌进Kongphop的怀里。

正在所有人都打得火热时，突然，会馆的灯亮了，谁都没有料到会发生这样的意外事件，强光刺的所有人都闭上了眼睛，Arthit缓了半天才睁开眸子，一时的茫然过后他才意识到现在自己究竟是什么处境，他立刻红了脸无措的抬起头，此时自己的双手还正缠在Kongphop的肩膀上，敞亮的大厅让Arthit无地可遁，只能惊愕的半张着嘴，眼巴巴的看着Kongphop那双黑亮的眸子。

......

终于他像是反应过来了一般，撒开手扭头就想跑，可是奈何腿脚发软，还没等他迈出两步，就被Kongphop捉住了手腕硬生生的拽了回来，随后将Arthit的双手反钳在身后，他被迫被Kongphop扶着下巴抬起脸，只听着那人用低沉的掺杂着情欲的声音对他说道，“占完便宜就想逃跑吗？学长  
。”

Arthit梗着脖子瞪了他一眼，试图拿出往日的教头风范，只可惜那双湿漉漉的眸子配上通红的脸颊对于Kongphop来说非但没有任何杀伤力，还十分的...诱人。

“你先放开我！”Arthit挣动了一下。

Kongphop攥着他手腕的手又加大了些许力度，“嗯...~”Arthit吃痛的闷哼一声，便不敢再吭声了，因为这声音像极了自己被压在男人身下的娇喘，令他羞愧难当。

而且现在这个姿势本身就让两个人贴的很近，Kongphop稍微把他禁锢的又紧了一些，Arthit只觉得自己那根已经站起来的...没有出息的贴上了Kongphop的大腿根，这微小的刺激令他头皮发麻，这种认知令他耻辱的低下头，不敢看那个充满侵略性的男人。

Kongphop显然也察觉到了，他的眼底的颜色更深了，他的嘴角挑起了一个戏谑的弧度，手上用力又将Arthit压进了他怀里的更深处，他俯下身故意在Arthit的耳边说道“Arthit学长，你的那个可顶到我了。”边说还边对着他吹气，温热的呼吸刺激着他敏感的耳廓令Arthit全身战栗，死死咬住嘴唇才抑制住了即将冲破喉咙的轻吟，Kongphop压低了声音又在他耳边说了什么。

Arthit立刻睁大了眼睛，从他放大的瞳孔中可以看到一丝慌乱和不可思议，而恰巧夜店的工作人员将灯光又调回了最开始斑斓的彩灯， 主持人道歉的声音从各方传出，一片狼藉的会馆中尽是唾弃与咒骂，偶尔也有些人依然沉浸在欲望中。

Kongphop拽着Arthit，不管他的挣扎，穿过谩骂吵闹和动情的人群，直接拖进了厕所的隔间内，‘砰’的关上了门。


End file.
